Problem: One root of the equation $5x^2+kx=4$ is 2. What is the other?
Explanation: Rearranging the given equation, we get $5x^2+kx-4=0$. That means that the product of the roots of the equation is $-4/5$. If one of the roots of the equation is 2, then the other must be $(-4/5)/2=\boxed{-\frac{2}{5}}$.